


Sulla riva del mare

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Nostalgia, Season/Series 04
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel non conosce il tramonto.<br/>Quarta stagione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sulla riva del mare

“Non conosci il tramonto?” Sam si rivolse al suo interlocutore con un sopracciglio alzato per la sorpresa.  
“Non ho detto che non lo conosco, ho detto che non l’avevo mai visto… da quaggiù.” L’angelo sembrava confuso, era difficile per lui parlare delle sensazioni che provava sulla Terra quando vedeva qualcosa per la prima volta. Per fortuna Sam Winchester gli risparmiava buona parte delle battute del fratello.  
“Oh” fu infatti la risposta che ottenne. L’uomo sembrò riflettere un po’ su questa frase prima di parlare di nuovo. “Ed è bello anche da lassù?”  
Castiel annuì. “Sì, come tutte le opere di Dio. Però qui è diverso.” Passò le mani sulla sabbia prendendone una manciata e facendosela scorrere tra le dita. “Noi non abbiamo una spiaggia e neanche il mare.”  
Sam sorrise guardando davanti a sé l’acqua che si tingeva di fuoco mentre il sole scompariva all’orizzonte: sembrava che si stesse gettando nell’oceano. “È molto romantico, sai?” L’angelo gli regalò un’occhiata perplessa. “Voglio dire, è bello stare seduti qui a guardare uno spettacolo del genere, però te lo godi di più se ci vieni con una ragazza… con la fidanzata, ad esempio.”  
Nuovamente Castiel si rabbuiò: lui conosceva l’amore nel senso divino del termine, quello del Signore per i suoi figli, ma non aveva idea di cosa volesse dire innamorarsi. Lui amava tutte le creature, però era convinto che non fosse proprio la stessa cosa. “Anche tu venivi qua con…”  
“Con Jess?” Sam trattenne il fiato per un secondo. Quanto tempo era che non la nominava? Si stupì di non provare più niente nel pensare a lei, neanche dolore. Era un ricordo lontano, nascosto da qualche parte dentro di lui. Un ricordo che stava scolorendo pian piano. Immaginava che fosse normale, in fondo era passato del tempo e poi erano successe così tante cose… O forse era semplicemente lui ad essere cambiato. Come aveva detto una volta a Dean, non era più possibile tornare indietro. Il nuovo Sam non sarebbe piaciuto a Jessica, di questo ne era sicuro.  
Castiel gli mise una mano sulla spalla preoccupato; il giovane gli fece cenno che andava tutto bene. “Sì, venivamo sulla spiaggia, a vedere l’alba. Noi stavamo in California, sull’altro lato degli USA. Era bello. Starsene seduti a guardare il mare, abbracciarsi, dirsi frasi d’amore, baciarsi, eccetera. Insomma, cose così.”  
I due rimasero in silenzio per un po’, nessuno sapeva cosa dire.  
“Mi piacerebbe…” mormorò Castiel alla fine, fissando gli ultimi raggi di sole.  
“Cosa?”  
“Provare sensazioni simili.”  
“Castiel?”  
“Sì?”  
“Se provi a baciarmi, giuro che ti do un pugno.”  
L’angelo scosse la testa. Sam non era certamente Dean ma era pur sempre un Winchester. Stesso senso dell’umorismo.


End file.
